


For Ren

by undeadrabbit



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Letter, M/M, Obsessive thoughts, POV First Person, Violent Thoughts, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadrabbit/pseuds/undeadrabbit
Summary: Ren finds a letter for him on his bed.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	For Ren

My dearest, purest, loveliest Ren,

  
  


I despise this distance between us.

It leaves me cold, longing for you.

I want to be with you so much that the lonely chill sinks into my bones, coats me like a second skin and violates my every pore, a sheet of ice that only you can melt away.

I want to feel your warmth for myself, instead of my own poor imagination that leaves me colder than before, making me crave your gentle touch.

  
  


I despise this distance between us.

It gnaws at me, knowing I’m only a casual friend.

The formality of your words carve open my heart and leave me bleeding, yet I’m still reaching for you to stitch it closed and save me.

The hope that you’ll one day say my name like something sacred, hold me and keep me warm like something precious, keeps me at your mercy.

I want to walk to you without fear, to feel your body heat within reach of me, to be fully capable of holding you without the need to ask or worry that it’s unwanted. 

I want to touch your porcelain skin with my own fingers, to hold your face and make you smile, to trace your silhouette with my own lips, with my own tongue. 

I want to run my hands over every inch of you to feel your heat, to worship you, to shower you in love before I burst.

  
  


I despise this distance between us.

That you’re always out of my reach hurts me more than you know.

When I see you, my heart flutters like a hummingbird, like it threatens to burst out of my ribcage and settle in your hands.

When I see you, I only ever want to look into your eyes, like the weight of your gaze is what keeps me anchored in existence itself.

That you smile so brightly at everyone you meet and show even the vilest creatures your compassion fills me with worry for you.

That you bare yourself open to so many people, handing out parts of yourself to anyone that would have you fills me with envy for them.

That you don’t know how much more I want you than any person you could ever meet in this world, fills me with desperation for you.

I want to leave my mark all over your body; so deep and dark that everyone will know you belong to me and I to you. 

I want to push my fingers into you, relish your softness and listen to your sounds, like listening to music from the gods themselves. 

I want to taste you, every part of you, and have the liberty of running my tongue over every surface of your body to memorize the flavor of you.

I want to dip my hands into you, to feel your body heat on my palms, to behold every single part of you and pray to whatever god exists that they handmade you.

I want to bask in every square inch of you, spread you around me and pervade you in the same way you pervade my every thought.

  
  


I despise this distance between us. 

I wish it wasn’t there at all.

The desire to keep you to myself is overwhelming.

The desire to offer myself to you is even more so.

I can never have enough of you, no matter how long I watch you.

I can never get too close, as the fire you set within me is addicting.

I can never tire of being intimate with you, because I want to meld with you. 

Every time I am with you, the world I hate so much fades away until there’s only you.

Every time I speak with you, my thoughts from then on will only be about you.

Every time I think of you, you’re always at my mercy and I always worship you.

Every time I long for you, I touch myself again and again in a poor approximation of you.

Every time I remember this distance, I want to tear you open and crawl inside of you.

I want to trace every single one of your sinews.

I want to kiss every single disc of your spine.

I want to provide my bones if you ever need replacements.

I want to give my blood to you if you ever need more.

I want to offer my organs if you ever need spares.

I want to sew you back up with my own hair.

I want to close your wounds with my own skin. 

I want to be connected with you, forever, as long as I live.

  
  


I despise this distance between us.

I loathe that there’s a barrier between our existences at all.

I can’t bear to be apart from you. 

I can’t bear to be a part of you. 

I

want 

to 

be

_**one** _

with 

you. 

I love you, Ren.

Sincerely,

Goro

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this and posted in the 21+ discord server for an au of someone's, as a contribution, but I really liked it and ended up getting it again and editing it **heavily** so it could stand on its own. It's just a little thing I decided to repurpose.
> 
> ... Also yeah maybe I felt myself going crazy with online classes and needed an outlet. hrhgh.
> 
> Please tell me if there are any missing/wrong tags!


End file.
